


my heart is owl yours

by mucchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I really enjoyed formatting the group chats, M/M, We Are All Gay for Seventeen, pure jihan garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucchan/pseuds/mucchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I started a bird watching club at school and you are the only one who showed up at the first meeting so now I love you” AU. </em> </p><p>(alternatively titled: in which joshua is an avian nerd, and jeonghan goes along with it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is owl yours

**T** oday is _the_ day.

Joshua isn’t sure what appeals to him so particularly about this day, but the expectant feeling tugs at his gut and drowns out all other thoughts. He’s beyond ready.

He continues strolling down the hallway, humming to himself softly. He decides to make two left turns and stumbles to the right a few times before caving and finally pulling the school map out of his pocket.

“Ah, fuck, did I already pass it?”

He looks around quietly before retracing his last twenty or so steps. _There._

Tucking his laptop and an array of pamphlets under his arm, he steps into the classroom, gently closing the door behind him.

“Wow, there’s so much space to use,” he mumbles.

It’s decently sized and completely void of people—and clutter, for that matter. Four rows filled with seven desks line the room neatly, as well as two crisp bookshelves to the left of the door, a large desk to the right (presumably the professor’s), and a large flat screen TV up front.

In other words: it’s perfect. 

After the brief surveying of the room, he quickly sets his schoolbag down and begins dispersing homemade pamphlets across the desks, which are soon accompanied by pencils featuring various birds of prey and small 4’ by 6’ postcards of his favorite bird: the raven. He quickly moves on to the setup of the TV, fumbling with the various cords. He swears colorfully when he continues to pull up the wrong video.

“God dammit—god damn _technology_.”

After suffering through a blown fuse, four vividly colouring bruises (he quickly finds out that colliding with the floor via knee(s) is not a pleasant experience), and two paper cuts, his work is finally complete.

“And I’m not even getting paid for this,” he grumbles, roughly wrapping his finger in spare tissues and masking tape to stop the bleeding.

Setting the tape dispenser down, he steps back and admires his handiwork, whistling softly.

He checks his watch. He’d finished at 12:10pm. There was only five minutes before the long awaited opening of his club. To say he was thrilled is a rich understatement.  


● ● ●

 **T** wenty minutes had gone by, and Joshua is still all by his lonesome.

He checks his watch every so often to make sure he’s not losing his mind, or miscalculating the time. He counts every other cerulean tile on the ceiling and then some. He even resorts to jotting half assed poetry on a spare napkin (to convey his utter melancholy)—and is considering calling it quits—until the quiet ‘click’ of the door catches his attention.

He looks up from (what would now be) his ninth sonnet.

“Hey,” is the first word that stumbles from this beautiful stranger’s lips.

Joshua does a double take, furrowing his brows and blinking owlishly. Surely this boy isn’t here for the many wonders of the bald eagle.

“Hey. . .” he drawls slowly, “are you lost? Do you need some help?”

He eyes the stranger curiously, taking in his lean stature, soft eyes, and hazy smile. He admires his bold, silver hair quietly before realizing he’d been staring much longer than what would usually be considered socially acceptable. He looks away, worrying his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Ah, this is Room 408, right?”

Joshua stiffens, blanking momentarily at the sudden response.

“Yes.”

The stranger brightens visibly. “I was hoping this would be it! I’m Jeonghan—Yoon Jeonghan. And you’re the president of the new bird watching club, right?”

“That would be me,” Joshua answers slowly, desperately attempting to ease the tension from his shoulders. He clears his throat.

“Great. Well, I guess I’m the first member, then.”

Joshua nods in disbelief, letting the words soak in. _He was here for him?_

“. . . Well, aren’t you going to offer me your name? I need some sort of way to address you. Unless you don’t mind me calling you Mr. Dubious from now on,” Jeonghan teases.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot,” Joshua apologizes, bowing quickly. “I’m Jisoo—Hong Jisoo, but you can call me Joshua. Or whatever works for you. I’m pretty flexible.”

Jeonghan nods, casually extending his hand; palms up.

“I’ll bet you are,” he mumbles.

“Huh?”

They share hushed glances.

“Ah, I mean, it’s nice to meet you, Joshua.”

The way his name curls in Jeonghan’s mouth makes him pause and wonder whether he’s hailing a salutation or simply tasting the syllables on his tongue—long, hesitant and drizzled in honey. (Not that it matters, seeing as the effect it carries is entirely sinful). 

He is _not_ immune, unfortunately.

“Likewise,” he answers, firmly taking his hand.

He watches as the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth curves into a smile and swears softly.

He’d probably move mountains for this boy.  


● ● ●

→ _group chat: “my life is hamburger”_

 **[1:25am] shuaswag:** holy shit guys GUESS WHAT

 **[1:25am] omgvernon:** dude it’s like 1 in the morning 

**[1:26am] wonwoo18:** wtf do you want now

 **[1:26am] the8ght:** hi!

 **[1:26am] shuaswag:** ok first of all, fuck you guys for not liking the photo of my bird in his new santa hat

 **[1:26am] omgvernon:** LANGUAGE

 **[1:28am] wonwoo18:** ur a disgrace to mankind

 **[1:28am] shuaswag:** also, where were you guys?! today was the first meeting [crying emoji]

 **[1:29am] daddycoups:** there was a sale on fried chicken at the store today [shrug emoji]

 **[1:29am] the8ght:** [sad emoji] i had dance club today!!! next time tho

 **[1:32am] wonwoo18:** oops

 **[1:32am] omgvernon:** i had detention lmao

 **[1:32am] shuaswag:** ok well anyways, i think i met the boy of my dreams and i’m still screaming

 **[1:33am] omgvernon:** WHO

 **[1:33am] shuaswag:** i think he’s a new student? he’s really cute 

**[1:33am] the8ght:** ooooooooh

 **[1:34am] daddycoups:** son i need details now what’s his name what’s his bday how old is he what does he look like

 **[1:34am] wonwoo18:** are u fucking kidding me did u seriously wake me up for this

→ _wonwoo18 changed the chat name to: “stfu up joshua”_

 **[1:34am] omgvernon:** i approve

 **[1:34am] shuaswag:** #RUDE

 **[1:35am] the8ght:** [laughing emoji]

 **[1:35am] daddycoups:** jisoo-hyung, i need an explanation tomorrow

 **[1:35am] shuaswag:** yes, sir

→ _seen by everyone_  


● ● ●

 **“S** o, when are you going to take me bird watching?” Jeonghan asks. “Isn’t that the whole point of this club?”

Joshua produces a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat.

He looks up from his notes briefly, attempting to sputter out an excuse. He gives up and resigns to sighing loudly. “Well, aren’t you a nosy one today?”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Just answer the question, idiot.”

“Hey! Don’t be rude.”

Jeonghan shrugs and smiles. Joshua watches as he readjusts the straps of his backpack—long fingers wrapped around soft, creamy fabric and velcro. He mentally makes a note to ask Jeonghan whether he takes care of his hands, or if he’d been unfairly gifted.

(Maybe some other day).

“Are you busy this weekend? I could take you after school on Friday.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jeonghan answers, before pausing carefully. “Wait, you can drive?”

Joshua shrugs, “Well, yeah, I guess.”

Jeonghan sends him a look of incredulousness. 

“Hey! I’m offended you would even think of me like that.”

“I didn't say anything,” Jeonghan answers smoothly.

“Well, your eyes did. Anyways, I can guarantee you’ll be in good hands. I’ll even bet you five—no, twenty—bucks.”

“Deal.”

“You better get ready to pay up,” he teases.

Jeonghan pauses and quirks an eyebrow, as if deciding whether to ridicule Joshua or simply leave his (newly dangerous) friend. He decides against both.

“It’s on.”  


● ● ●

→ _group chat: “stfu up joshua”_

 **[4:15pm] shuaswag:** hey guys guess who has a hot date this friday

 **[4:15pm] wonwoo18:** with who? your left hand?

 **[4:16pm] omgvernon:** @wonwoo nice

→ _smolsatan entered the group chat_

 **[4:16pm] smolsatan:** sounds fake but ok

 **[4:16pm] shuaswag:** i came to have a good time and i’m already attacked from all sides smh

 **[4:16pm] shuaswag:** but anyways, i’m taking jeonghan bird watching on friday!!!

 **[4:18pm] wonwoo18:** fuckin nerds

 **[4:18pm] daddycoups:** please stay safe and use protection 

**[4:18pm] the8ght:** have fun [happy emoji]

 **[4:20pm] omgvernon:** gay

 **[4:20pm] smolsatan:** gay squared, actually

 **[4:21pm] wonwoo18:** 5 bucks says he can't get the kid

 **[4:22pm] smolsatan:** make that 20 and i’m down

 **[4:22pm] wonwoo18:** aight bring it on dude 

**[4:23pm] shuaswag:** seriously?! i need new friends jfc

→ _seen by everyone_  


● ● ●

 **I** t’s a lovely day—for victory, that is.

Jeonghan groans, pressing a worn twenty dollar bill into Joshua’s awaiting hands. He seems to be on the brink of crafting a complete, bulleted list on ways to wipe that damn, infuriating smirk off Joshua’s face. But alas, Joshua is a good person. (Or so he likes to think). And Jeonghan is a lazy asshole.

“So . . . what did I tell you?”

Jeonghan scoffs.

“Hey, you know, for the great price of $0.00, you could do us all a favour and shut the hell up.”

“Ah, okay, okay.”

Joshua misses the smile hidden beneath Jeonghan’s sleeves.

The ride was surprisingly nice, much to Jeonghan’s dismay. They’d haphazardly piled their things in the back, stopped in town for a quick coffee run (Jeonghan had made the brilliant decision to put off his essay until 1am last night), and passed through the quieter neighbourhoods—singing along to obscure indie music and soft instrumentals. The weather is especially fitting too. Joshua quietly appreciates the subtle breeze.

He’d made some discoveries regarding Jeonghan, as well.

Remarkably, he learns that Jeonghan takes exactly four packets of Splenda with his coffee, because four is a crisp factor of sixteen (which is his lucky number) and the boy persistently argues that odd numbers tend to taste funny on his tongue. He also discovers that Jeonghan can be rather snarky, despite appearances. 

Joshua curses his luck.

(A cranky, sleep-deprived Jeonghan is also quite the sight to see. He laughs every time Jeonghan shakily exhales into the palms of his hands—rolling his shoulders in attempts of easing the tension. He doesn’t quite succeed).

Joshua had also apparently gone off on a tangent about horned owls for so long that Jeonghan openly swears he could probably write a trilogy based on the damn bird before he can properly wrap up his excitement. 

Joshua decides to annoyingly give him the benefit of the doubt.

(What Joshua _doesn’t_ know is that Jeonghan doesn't mind—no, not really. He’d never admit it aloud but he finds the other boy’s rambling to be incredibly endearing).

“Alright, so, what now?” Jeonghan asks, fumbling to unbuckle his seat belt.

Joshua follows in suit, pausing to stretch his limbs out before answering, “Now, the real fun begins. I’d tell you to fasten your seat belt but we’re already—ah, never mind, I’m shutting up now. Let’s just go.”

They exit the car and begin to follow the path way; Joshua begrudgingly leads the way.

“Oh, and here’s your pair of binoculars.”

Jeonghan slips it around his neck, grinning. “Just how long have you been doing this?” 

“Oh, shut up. You should be honoured that you were even considered an invitation. Bird watching isn’t suited for everyone, you know.”

“Sure, sure.”

“. . . Is that sarcasm?”

Jeonghan proceeds to bow halfheartedly, countering, “That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

They slip into comfortable silence as the trail leads on; Joshua keeps a lookout for any upcoming birds while Jeonghan admires and makes note of the scenery.

Seven minutes hardly pass by before the tell-tale patter of rain arrives, but the boys keep on. Jeonghan pulls his hood up hastily, looking at Joshua with worry.

“Aren't you cold?”

Joshua shrugs. “I’m used to it.”

“If you say so.”

Thankfully, it only takes another seven minutes and thirty-two seconds before Joshua makes the first sighting.

“Quick, Jeonghan, look!”

He points hurriedly at the vast forestry before them, alternating between looking through his own binoculars and helping Jeonghan out with his.

“Wow,” Joshua mumbles in wonder.

Unsurprisingly, they’re quickly reduced to a gasping, giggling mess as they see—not one, but—three woodpeckers. The drumming of their beaks echoes all throughout the forest. 

“Holy shit,” Jeonghan murmurs, “they’re absolutely beautiful.”

Joshua nods eagerly, “Aren’t they? This is my first time spotting one—well, _three_ of them now.”

“I guess I could be your new lucky charm now, couldn’t I?”

“I guess so,” he agrees.  


● ● ●

 **T** hey’ve been out for hours. 

The wind is unforgiving, the rain is just as harsh (and twice as finicky), and the sky is hesitant to shatter into its usual fragments of warmth. 

Quite frankly, though, it’s worth it.

“Shua, _look._ ”

Joshua pauses amidst his latest discovery, lowering his binoculars from his eyes to glance over at Jeonghan. He almost immediately regrets doing so. 

(God damn it all). 

The boy is currently gripping his own binoculars tight, grinning so hard it must hurt. 

( _Cute_ ).

He blinks in surprise when Jeonghan childishly waves his free hand to the birds, and then beckons Joshua closer. He’s unsure why, but, stepping forward, he’s abruptly reminded of fingers curled around a mug of milk tea; muffled 3am laughter; bold, _brilliant_ yellow. He inhales sharply. 

(He’s unsure of what to do with this sudden ache in his chest). 

“Shit,” he mumbles quietly. 

“ _Look,_ Shua, there’s so _many._ ”

(Naturally, he eventually does what he’s best at—ramble. And, _oh,_ does he ramble). 

“Your hair looks really nice in this lighting,” he begins, “and I’m still confused as to why you’re even hanging out with me right now, because I could list at least twenty things you could be doing instead of watching goddamn birds with me. I don’t even know why you signed up for my club; you probably have much better things to do with your time. Hell, _I_ probably have much better things to do with my time. But don’t get me wrong—I’m grateful. Really. You saved my sorry ass.”

He pauses, “Dammit, sorry, I don’t really know where I was going with this,” and exhales, “but I think I might love you. Can I kiss you?”

The silence is deafening, save for the quiet rumble of the rain. 

He braces himself for the worst, entirely wrapped up in formulating a casual way to _take it all back_ when he’s briefly interrupted. 

“. . . Of course, you idiot.”

He tenses as a hand brushes the side of his cheek, gently lifting his chin to meet equally anxious, lidded eyes. Jeonghan smiles, breathless and absolutely beautiful, and his heart clenches for a good moment before the fluttering feeling expands and eventually settles in his stomach.

(He’s at a loss—for both words and action).

Jeonghan murmurs, “Naturally, I’ve got to do all the work,” and closes his eyes.

They meet halfway. As expected, it’s awfully clumsy and alarming and they both grimace when their teeth and limbs collide before quickly dissolving into fits of laughter. Joshua presses a damp hand to Jeonghan’s cheek worriedly. 

“Oh my god—I’m so sorry,” he frets, “are you okay?”

(It takes a minute or two before Jeonghan finally stops giggling).

“I’m good—really good, actually,” he manages between fits, and offers, “but we can try again. We’ve got time.”

He looks at Joshua expectantly. 

Joshua pauses, seemingly lost in thought, before he presses his forehead against Jeonghan’s, cheeks colouring with embarrassment. (The raindrops look nice within his eyelashes). Jeonghan’s eyes glimmer with mischief as he waits patiently. 

“Go on, you slacker.”

Unbelievably, Yoon Jeonghan is _damn_ talented at pushing one’s buttons. 

Joshua’s eyes narrow slightly before he leans down to firmly capture Jeonghan’s lips, hands gradually curling into his hair. (He notices that kissing Jeonghan now comes nearly as easy to him as breathing). 

Jeonghan sighs into the kiss. He firmly grabs hold of the collar of Joshua’s sweater and tugs him closer. They kiss shyly, chasing after one another unhurriedly. 

All is still in the forest.

A few seconds pass before Jeonghan begins to nip playfully, humming when he pulls away, only to begin pressing a line of kisses along Joshua’s jaw. The other boy exhales, eyes fluttering as he tilts his head eagerly, compliant. 

“You’re absolutely soaked,” Jeonghan states, frowning slightly. The words reverberate against Joshua’s skin. 

“I’m okay. I’ve got you to keep me warm.”

(He mentally shoves a fist through his mouth).

“. . . You’re too sappy for your own good,” Jeonghan replies.

“Didn't I warn you?”

“Never saw it coming, actually.”

They look at one another for a beat of silence; a lifetime of longing; a moment of mirth. Joshua notices the galaxies in his eyes. 

“Oh, and, guess what?” Jeonghan asks, leaning into Joshua. He languidly eases his hands around Joshua’s hips. 

“Hm?” 

Joshua pulls him close (tugs him to his chest, really) and relishes the throaty hum of satisfaction he receives in return. Jeonghan decides to takes his time, clutching at his sweater and pressing soft kisses to his throat before he finally continues. 

“You’re a goddamn nerd.”

A laugh bubbles out of Joshua’s lips threateningly before he can stop himself, and Jeonghan can’t help but grin in return, peppering one kiss after another against that pretty smile. He sighs. 

(Jeonghan’s lips leave this pleasant ache that makes him want more, makes him want the older boy closer to him—as close as humanly possible, and then some).

Joshua sleeps remarkably worse that night.  


● ● ●

 **L** oving Jeonghan, he finds, is much simpler than expected. Perhaps it’s because he’d fallen too damn fast in the first place.

But it feels right—safe, and that's all that really matters.

Today, they're in the café, sitting across from one another at the corner table—attempting to write notes for their next class, but sneaking glances at one another in lieu. 

Half-finished mugs of hot espresso lay side by side before them. Steam curls into the air as the drinks sit, neglected. Quiet chatter litters the room.

It’s nice.

“So, how’s your note taking going?” 

Joshua attempts to adopt a tone of nonchalance, but fails rather miserably as his voice betrays him and cracks oddly. 

Jeonghan grins. 

“Not very well. Probably because I’ve got an incredibly handsome club leader in front of me, but I’m dealing. You?”

He settles and folds his arms on the table, placing his chin atop them neatly. 

“Plus, you look even better from this angle.”

Joshua’s cheeks heat impressively. He turns away quickly, pointedly ignoring the hearty laughter before him. 

“Oh, shut up.”

He doesn't trust the gleam in the other boy’s eyes.

“ _Make_ me,” Jeonghan breathes, shifting his chin into the palm of his hand. He offers a look of innocence as Joshua scoffs.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He sweeps the room briefly before he grabs hold of Jeonghan’s tie, pulling him close and pressing their lips together chastely. It doesn't last long, but it's still more than enough to make Joshua’s head spin. 

(Jeonghan tastes like ground coffee and warm Tuesday mornings). 

“You’re a shitty kisser,” Jeonghan whines. He huffs, shakily grabs a pencil, and returns to his previous note-taking. 

Joshua grins, taking in the subtle blush settling across the boy’s cheeks proudly. 

They both know otherwise.  


● ● ●

→ _group chat: fight jisoo 2k16_

 **[5:30pm] shuaswag:** guys!!! i did it!!!

 **[5:31pm] smolsatan:** i knew you would be the one to finally cure cancer 

**[5:32pm] omgvernon:** yo what happened 

**[5:33pm] wonwoo18:** joshua i s2g i’m gonna kick your ass if this is another waste of my time

 **[5:34pm] shuaswag:** i kissed jeonghan!!! and we went on a study date!!! 

**[5:35pm] daddycoups:** WHOO GET SOME

 **[5:36pm] smolsatan:** cough it up, wonwoo

 **[5:36pm] wonwoo18:** well played 

**[5:37pm] wonwoo18:** i’ll get it to you on monday 

**[5:37pm] smolsatan:** aight sounds good 

**[5:38pm] the8ght:** nice, hyung! 

**[5:38pm] shuaswag:** so idk guys do u think this means he likes me? 

**[5:39pm] the8ght:**

**[5:40pm] omgvernon:**

→ _seen by everyone_

 **[5:41pm] shuaswag:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS

**Author's Note:**

> (This took way too long to write. I'm gay). Anyways, thanks for reading this sickeningly sweet mess. It's inspired by and dedicated to my dear friend, Tiffany. Have a nice day!


End file.
